


wooyeol - beyond my strength

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [17]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  wooyeol kidnapping roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - beyond my strength

It was supposed to be a  _joke_.

But Woohyun and jokes have never really worked out (especially the ones that include Sungyeol tied up and  _begging_ ), so when Sungyeol wakes up in cold sweat at the sound of a loud bang coming from the living room, he rushes out in nothing but his boxers and a plastic flyswatter in hand to see what all the commotion is about.

It’s only Woohyun though —  _that should have calmed Sungyeol down some_  — but it doesn’t because Woohyun grins (that really toothy, ear to ear grin that tells Sungyeol that something bad is going to happen) and rushes towards him, covering his head with a small black cloth bag and Sungyeol can’t see any light at all and the flyswatter in his hand is rendered useless as Woohyun flicks the thing away and hurls Sungyeol over his shoulder in a way too smooth action (when did Woohyun get so strong?).

Sungyeol falls asleep on the drive to wherever it is they’re going, he’s also got a thick set of twine wrapped securely around his wrists and ankles (it hurts like hell and Woohyun  _will_  be punished on another date for damaging Sungyeol’s way too sensitive skin) and he only wakes up once they’ve stopped and Woohyun’s opening the car door. 

“God dammit Yeol, this would be so much easier if you weren’t a light sleeper.” 

Sungyeol doesn’t respond because he’s still really confused, but he feels Woohyun pulling him out of the car and lifting him into his arms again and this position is more of a thing that boyfriends do when they hold their girlfriends and it’s probably more humiliating to Sungyeol than being tied and out in the night with no other article of clothing besides his smiley-face print boxers.

When he’s finally allowed to see again, it’s because Woohyun pulls the bag off his head and it looks like they’re in some dank hotel room that hasn’t been cleaned since forever.  _It’s gross_. Sungyeol scrunches his nose at the sight, but Woohyun’s still standing by, grinning that annoying smile that has got Sungyeol’s skin tingling and turning slightly red under the florescent light. He can’t help but smile back, at least until Woohyun’s mouth attaches itself to his dick and all he can do is moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
